Previously known efforts in the field of protection, destruction, or prevention of atmospheric vortex structures or similar atmospheric phenomena can be classified in the following categories—methods for passive protection of structures and people; methods for influencing or ultimately destroying a vortex structure by use of external energy sources; methods of destruction using chemical reactions; and preventative methods, such as thwarting the formation of vortex structures.
Regarding methods for passive protection of structures and people, most methods are based on the use of special protective structures for preserving other structures and preventing harm to people. Examples of such structures include bunkers, boards, fastening elements for houses, and protective walls with enhanced durability characteristics, etc. The following patent references are representative of this category.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,108 to Harley D. Scott (1978) includes designs of protective panels for walls of houses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,802 to Paul A. Babin (1979) includes various protective designs for houses and constructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,430 to Clark D. Rowland (1999) describes specially built removable boards for strengthening doors and windows of houses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,776 to James E. Waller and Ian E. McElwain (2002), describes composite structures with cement pipes for construction of strengthened houses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,702 to Paul J. Scribner (2003) is directed to various devices for protection of elements and blocks of constructions that can be assembled and disassembled as necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,189 to Andrew B. Shelton (2003) relates to a specialized shelter for individuals in the form of a streamlined tent fastened to the ground, in which people may take refuge.
US Patent Publication 2004/0200181 to Federico Martinez-Cepeda (2004) is directed to construction elements for building houses, allowing the maintenance of dynamic loads.
US Patent Publication 2007/0022672 to Michel Raymond Bachynsky (2007) describes external protective strengthening of structures in the form of shields capable of protecting constructions from hurricanes and whirlwinds.
The category of methods for influencing or ultimately destroying an atmospheric vortex structure by employing external energy sources is represented by the following patent references.
US Patent Publication 2002/0088364 to Boris Feldman (2002) proposes the use of various energy sources for the destruction of a tornado. Examples of such energy sources include solar energy, artificially induced currents, and the energy of an explosion.
US Patent Publication 2005/0039626 to Henry Yi and Jane Ju Yi (2005) proposes destroying a tornado by lessening the energy of a tornado as a result of creating an interaction with the system via an artificially created vortex located between the tornado and the protected object.
US Patent Publication 2003/085296 to Waxmanski (2003) proposes influencing a tornado by creation of sound waves of a certain frequency by specialized generators. In this regard, it is noted that sound waves can promote the formation of rain that can interfere with the development of spontaneous phenomena.
Patent RU 2062560 (1996) describes a method of destruction of a tornado by using an explosive charge which is exploded at a set height in the path of the tornado. The explosive charge is placed in the zone of suction of the tornado.
In patent RU 2228020 (2004), a system is described for the destruction of typhoons and tornadoes by use of an explosive thermonuclear device. The system is carried aboard a missile carrier for delivery of the explosive component into an atmospheric stream of a typhoon or a tornado. Radar is used for detection and tracking. The explosive is a cassette-type bomb, with shells that include a detonator, an explosive in the form of a mix of deuterium with tritium or helium-3, and a converter from a fibrous composite. The detonator is composed of a target made from four cones containing an explosive that may be initiated by laser radiation. The converter employs transformation of kinetic energy of a stream of neutrons and protons, formed as a result of thermonuclear reaction, to acoustic emissions of shock waves influencing the environment.
Regarding the category of methods that propose a chemical reaction for destruction of an atmospheric vortex structure, the following patent references are representative.
US Patent Publication 2004/0226301 to Denyse DuBrucq (2004) describes a device for delivery and injection of liquid nitrogen into a cloud projecting a tornado, in order to destroy the tornado.
US Patent Publication 2007/0114298 to Dennis Robert O' Keefe (2007) proposes the use of various chemical coolers for the destruction of a tornado.
Patent RU 2027344 (1995) proposes a method of destruction of a tornado by delivering a heavy, chemically inert substance into a tornado vortex zone of maximum angular velocity, thereby influencing the character of the vortex current.
Preventative methods directed at creating conditions that prevent the formation of tornadoes and hurricanes are exemplified in the following patent references.
US Patent Publication 2007/0101921 to Steven H. Goldshmidt (2007) proposes the prevention of hurricanes by cooling the surface of ocean water in the path of a forming hurricane.
Chinese Patent Application 1695431A to Liao Y (2005) proposes the creation of one or more artificial rain areas or columns that would interfere with the formation of a tornado.
Korean Patent Application 20010027701 A to Young Y. S. (2001) proposes the formation of a forest belt that would potentially prevent rapid changes of density, humidity and air temperatures.
US Patent Publication 2005/0039626 to Yi H. Yi J. J. (2005) proposes a system for creating air streams near the earth, forming artificial tornadoes. The purpose of creating artificial tornadoes is to prevent formation, or stop, a natural tornado.
Each of the previously noted methods contains a number of undesirable aspects, thereby complicating or making impossible their practical realization under natural circumstances, for either technical reasons, economic reasons, or both. Furthermore, there is no reason to pursue these approaches since it is believed that none have ever been realized in practice.
Accordingly up to the present time, realistic and effective protection against a tornado and other destructive dynamic vortex atmospheric formations remains unresolved.